Life is a Joke
by CorsicaPerSempre
Summary: "Tu te trompes, Naruto. Nous sommes amis." Une phrase bien ironique dite de la part de la personne qui vient de vous tirer une balle dans la jambe. UA – Death Fic – Two Shot.


**Titre :** Life is a Joke.

**Résumé :** « Tu te trompes, Naruto. Nous sommes amis. » Une phrase bien ironique dite de la part de la personne qui vient de vous tirer une balle dans la jambe. UA – Death Fic – Two Shot.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages du manga Naruto appartiennent au grand Masashi Kishimoto, mais je prends un malin plaisir à les torturer. _Kehehehe_.

**Pairing :** Aucun.

**Rating :** T pour la violence.

* * *

**Life is a Joke ~ Partie n°1**

« Donc, comme je te l'ai si souvent répété, mon cher blondinet, la vie est une farce. Une énorme farce. La preuve la plus flagrante en est l'être humain. C'est vrai quoi, on sait très bien que toutes nos actions nous amènent inéluctablement à notre fin et pourtant on continue stupidement. Cette cigarette que je fume va probablement me donner le cancer tôt ou tard, et pourtant, je la consomme avec plaisir ! On est hypocrite à longueur de temps, on complimente nos patrons alors que dans leur dos on les insulte virulemment. Ça ne peut être qu'une blague, une stupide comédie. N'es tu pas d'accord avec moi ? »

Le blond resta figé quelques secondes, une grimace d'incompréhension peinte sur son visage, n'ayant strictement rien compris à la tirade philosophique de son ami, qui, la cigarette au bec le regardait de ses prunelles couleur andrinople, espérant de lui une réponse ou un simple hochement de tête significatif. Un soupir et un reniflement hautain vinrent couper les deux amis, qui se tournèrent vers le troisième.

« Laisse tomber Izaya, il faut avoir un cerveau pour comprendre ce que tu dis. Si il y a bien une chose qui fait défaut à ce baka, c'est bien la matière grise. »

L'expression d'ahuri dudit baka se changea en expression de colère et de frustration presque exagérée alors qu'il brandissait un poing en signe de menace.

« Temeyaro ! T'as un problème, Emo-Sas'ke ? Tu veux te battre peut être ? »

« Désolé mais je ne m'abaisse pas à frapper les handicapés. » répliqua ledit Sas'ke tournant la tête.

Une veine naquit sur le front du blond aux capillaires hérissés.

« C'est moi que tu traites d'handicapé ? »

Sasuke arqua un sourcil en redirigeant son regard vers l'Uzumaki.

« Est-ce que tu vois un autre abruti blond entrain de gueuler ? »

« Temeeeee ! »

Alors que Naruto tentait de frapper son meilleur ami, qui esquivait avec facilité, Izaya passa une main exaspérée dans son hirsute chevelure sombre, un sourire moqueur ornant ses lèvres. _Décidément, ses deux idiots ne changeront jamais, _se disait-il en expirant bruyamment la fumée opaque dans l'atmosphère, levant les yeux vers le ciel peu nuageux. Ils arrivèrent, après quelques minutes de marche bruyante, devant une grande grille, où les attendait un groupe de personnes qui leur était plus que familier. Deux jeune femmes, une blonde et l'autre possédant une chevelure d'un rose pâle se lançaient des regard foudroyant de rivalité, pendant qu'un brun à la peau étrangement blanche tentait de les calmer. À côté d'eux discutait plus ou moins calmement une brune aux yeux nacré, souriant timidement, une grande blonde à couettes aux airs fier, un brun coiffé comme un ananas ornant un air lassé et un roux impassible ayant abusé de l'eye-liner. Naruto, délaissant Sasuke, à sa plus grande satisfaction, pour aller saluer avec entrain le troupeau certainement le plus instable de l'Université de Konoha.

« Oïïïïïï ! Comment ça va les gars ? »

La blonde et la rose se tournèrent vers lui en même temps, les sourcils froncés et les poings serrés.

« Ça irait mieux si tu arrêtais d'hurler, abruti ! » fit Sakura en brandissant le poing.

« Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec l'imbécile au grand front, tu nous casses les oreilles tous les matins, baka Naruto ! » fit Ino, positionnant ses poings sur ses hanches.

"Grand front" se tourna violemment vers la blonde puis lui attrapa violemment le col.

« Qui est-ce que tu traites de grand front sale truie ? »

« Tu vois une autre fille aux cheveux roses avec une planche de surf au-dessus des sourcils ? »

Alors que les deux jeunes femmes semblaient sur le point de s'étriper, le brun à la peau blanchâtre posa une main sur chacune de leurs épaules.

« Calmez vous Ino, Sakura, vous nous faites honte à hurler comme ça. »

« Sai a raison bande de morue, fermez là un peu, on s'entend plus penser. » leur dit Sasuke, un air hautain plaqué sur le visage.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Sasuke. Ça te dit d'être aimable une fois dans ta vie ? » lui répondit ironiquement la rose.

« Avec vous ? Non. »

Le roux qui jusqu'ici était resté silencieux, passa entre eux impassiblement, bras croisés, pour finalement dire, sans prendre la peine de se retourner :

« Je voudrais pas vous déranger mais la sonnerie a retentie il y a déjà 5 minutes. »

« T'es sérieux Gaara ? Oïïï tout le monde, en cours ! »

Tout le monde, sauf Izaya, se tourna vers Naruto, bras levé vers l'Université, pour crier en cœur :

« TA GUEULE ! »

Le seul qui n'avait pas sommé au blondinet à l'entrain débordant de se taire était resté un peu en retrait lorsque le joyeux et bruyant groupe se mit en marche. Son visage devint grave et son regard inquiet alors qu'il observait ses amis s'éloigner. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, fronçant les sourcils, puis entama une marche rapide pour rattraper les autres.

* * *

Un bâillement bruyant et non retenu retenti dans la classe pendant que le professeur Hatake détaillait un plan possible de commentaire composé sur le poème "L'Ennemi" de Charles Baudelaire. Son unique œil visible se dirigea vers une tignasse blonde hérissée, l'unique chose que l'on pouvait distinguer d'Uzumaki Naruto qui dormait, front contre table. Le professeur de Littérature soupira contre son masque puis, fermant l'exemplaire des "Fleurs du Mal" qu'il tenait, il envoya avec dextérité et force la craie blanche qu'il tenait dans sa main dans la chevelure dorée de l'Uzumaki. Ce dernier se réveilla en sursaut, tandis que ses camarades se mirent à rire sur un ton moqueur, comme ils le faisaient au moins une fois par semaine en cours de littérature.

« Monsieur Uzumaki, réalisez vous les dépenses immenses que vous faites subir à cet établissement en m'obligeant à gâcher ainsi des craies tout les deux cours ? »

Le blond se gratta la tête en souriant nerveusement.

« Euh… Oui je réalise Kakashi-senseï ! Mais avouez le, c'est un honneur pour vous que j'assiste à vos cours ! »

Une vague de ricanement gagna la classe tandis que le professeur dévisageait avec lassitude son interlocuteur. Il se tourna vers le compagnon de table de Naruto pour lui dire :

« Monsieur Uchiwa, s'il vous plait. »

Sasuke hocha la tête et frappa son ami à l'arrière de la tête en l'affublant du surnom qu'il lui avait donné le jour de leur rencontre.

« Baka. »

« Merci Monsieur Uchiwa. Maintenant, j'aimerais reprendre mon cours sans être importuné Monsieur Uzumaki. »

« Hai hai… _Tu vas me le payer baka-Sas'ke…_ »

La seule réponse qu'eut la menace basse du blond fut un reniflement dédaigneux suivi d'un regard suffisant. L'Uzumaki teigneux siffla entre ses dents puis détourna la tête, une expression de mécontentement exagérée peinte sur le visage. La scène, bien qu'habituelle, c'était passé dans les rires et les moqueries des membres de la classe. Cependant, un élève n'avait pas rit à tout cela, comme s'il était ailleurs. Il regardait distrait par la fenêtre, l'air vague et légèrement ombrageux. Il sorti de sa poche son Smartphone pour aller consulter une nouvelle fois ses mails. Ou plutôt un mail en particulier.

**De : **Unknow**  
**

**Objet :** L'ombre de la mort n'est pas loin…

**À :** Izaya-WriteTheFuture**  
**

_~ L'ombre des corbeaux rôde au-dessus de vos têtes, à toi et à tous tes amis… Ce que vous avez fait ne restera pas impuni. Je vous ai retrouvé, et vous allez payer pour vos crimes… La sentence viendra de là où vous vous en attendrez le moins…_

Izaya rangea son portable, scruta la classe, observant ses amis un à un, puis détourna son regard vers l'extérieur, imperceptiblement anxieux à propos de cet étrange message envoyé par un inconnu qui en savait apparemment un peu trop… À la fin des cours, il irait informer son groupe de ce message de menace qui leur était adressé.

* * *

La fin de la journée arriva plutôt rapidement pour le groupe d'amis, plus particulièrement pour Naruto qui n'avait eut de cesse de s'endormir. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous dans leur bar préféré, à leur table habituelle, pour prendre leur bière de fin de semaine. Ils discutaient de tout et n'importe quoi jusqu'à ce que Temari fasse une remarque que tous trouvèrent soudainement pertinente.

« Dis Izaya, tu as été assez absent aujourd'hui. Tout va bien ? »

Tous se mirent à le regarder avec une légère inquiétude alors qu'il fixait le fond de son verre vide. Il posa son verre, leva le regard et sorti son téléphone pour montrer à tous le message qu'il avait reçu. L'inquiétude qui s'était peinte sur leur visage mua soudainement en anxiété après lecture du mail. Un silence pesant régna un moment sur le groupe, une certaine stupeur ayant pris possession d'eux. Cette vacuité fut cependant brisée par Sasuke, qui avait repris son aura impassible.

« C'est un canular. Personne ne peut être au courant. Quelqu'un qui ne nous aime pas s'amuse simplement à nous faire une farce. »

« Une bien étrange coïncidence que ça tombe justement sur nous. Non ? » ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Shikamaru, dont l'intelligence le persuadait que cela ne pouvait pas être un coup du hasard.

« Je-Je sais que je n'étais pas là au… au moment où… où ça s'est passé mais, v-vous êtes sur que personne ne vous a vu ? » demanda Hinata, son problème de bégayement traduisant bien son angoisse.

« Absolument certain. » répondit l'immuable Gaara d'un ton qui ne permettait aucun doute.

« En tout cas, ce qui est sur c'est qu'à partir de maintenant, il va falloir faire très attention et essayer de trouver celui qui a envoyé ce message, pour savoir si il ou elle sait véritablement quelque chose. »

« Sakura a raison, on ne peut pas se permettre de négliger le fait que ce type sait peut être quelque chose. » appuya Ino.

Tous hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation.

« J'ai déjà demandé à un ami d'essayer de retracer l'adresse IP du mail mais il n'a pas put. Tout était sécurisé, protégé, crypté ou je ne sais quoi. Qui qu'il soit, il s'est donné du mal pour pas qu'on le retrouve. »

« Je pense qu'on pourrait commencer à observer les gens autour de nous les prochain jours, pour voir si certain ont un comportement sortant de l'ordinaire ou pouvant attirer les soupçons, car peut importe qui il est, tôt ou tard il commettra surement une erreur. »

« Je suis d'accord avec Sai. J'ai vu assez de film et de documentaire pour savoir que le tortionnaire aime voir les tourments de ses victimes, il faut donc faire attention au gens qui s'intéresse de trop près à nous. »

Tous hochèrent à nouveau la tête à l'idée d'Izaya. Mais même s'ils commençaient à se calmer un peu, l'appréhension était palpable et le silence était lourd. Temari se décida donc à changer les idées du groupe en parlant d'un projet qu'elle et Hinata avaient eut quelques temps auparavant.

« Sinon, zappons un peu cette histoire glauco-supra-louche pour parler de choses plus intéressantes ! Les vacances sont dans une semaine et nous avons eut, Hinata et moi, une superbe idée ! »

Tous arquèrent un sourcils interrogatoire et Naruto étant lui même ne put s'empêcher de demander, déjà tout excité.

« Oh ! Et c'est quoi cette super idée ? C'est quoi ? C'est quoi ? »

« Calme toi Naruto, je vais expliquer. On avait décidé de passer nos vacances ensemble, et alors qu'on était en pleine recherche d'idée, Hinata a trouvé sur internet un séjour dans une villa près d'un lac à environ une heure d'ici ! C'était non seulement pas très cher, mais il y a assez de place pour nous tous ! »

« C'est une super idée ! »

« Oui, c'est génial ! »

« Ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas passé des vacances ensembles ! »

« YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH ! »

« Arrête d'hurler, BAKA ! » dit Sasuke en frappant son ami blond.

« Héhéhé… Ça va être trop cool ! »

Malgré la tension causée par le message, ce fut dans la gaité que se termina leur soirée. Tous étaient impatients d'y être. Si seulement ils avaient su ce qu'il les attendait… L'œil de la vengeance était tout près d'eux et les regardaient avec des intentions plus sombres que l'ombre des corbeaux…


End file.
